endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Saeko Nagi
Nagi.jpg Saeko.jpg Izanagi Spina, Saeko Yagami: The Rain and The Raven This was the final straw, her father had never praised her, her entire life why would she think this any different. She alongside her brothers had trained intensely and achieved Bankai each on their own merit. She looked down on her sword, Mu, funny how the name reflected so much of her own personality she was nothingness, at least in the eyes of her family. Upon reaching Bankai, Shin had inherited the family seat of Captain of the 11th division and Shirou was given control over the academy, Saeko was given nothing. Mu. So here she was wallowing in her own self worthlessness, wandering through the court of pure souls, the seireitei, the part of soul society that contained the shinigami barracks as well as the Noble Estates. Eventually she came across a small river, the river of lost souls they calledit locally, it winded throughout Seireitei, taking time to rest she sat down on the river bank placing her sword on the ground beside her. Despite having Bankai, she would never be more than a Vice-Captain, the 3rd child of a noble family didn’t have much in way of prospects. But it hurt all the more due to the fact she was younger by mere minutes. Sitting across the way on the other bank of the river, was a young man, short scruffy blond hair. She had seen him before, his eyes were normally filled with a sort of explorative madness now seemed stoic as if he was battling deep feelings that he was yet to fully realise or come to terms with. Then she remembered and suddenly her own issues seemed to shrink in size, this was Izanagi Spina, he had recently lost his twin sister Izanami under unknown circumstances. Although her father had tried time and time again to pit Saeko against her brothers the efforts were slight to say the least. She may have resented Shin and Shirou, but she couldn’t hate them, they were a trio cemented further by the solidarity of their Zanpaktou. It was then Izanagi looked up. Saeko nodded her head in a slight fashion a sign of respect for another Noble. His eyes obviously full of sadness yet his mouth seemed to be in a smile. He stood up and walked across the river towards her. “Yagami-Chan.”He said returning the slight nod she had given him, despite the fact they were both adults, he was using chan to refer to her, but for some reason it seemed more endearing than offensive. “Spina-kun.” Saeko responded and noticed she was also smiling ever so slightly. Izanagi like her was the 3rd child of a Noble family, he stood to inherit nothing and had just lost one of the only things he had, his sister. “I’m sorry to hear about your sister, she will be missed.” Saeko said lowering her eyes. Izanagi then placed his hand on her shoulder and at this she looked up. “No need to be sorry, she is still out there somewhere and she will be back.” He said, although the pain was still visible in his eyes, he seemed to believe this, noticing Saeko’s apprehension to respond he continued. “You have two brothers, the three of you triplets, your reiatsu was made at the same time and stewed and stewed for months, there is a connection between you. My sister and I, being the Spina that we are, the connection is more prevalent, I may not be able to tell you where she is, or what she is doing, but she is out there, I feel it in my own reiatsu. Now Yagami-chan, tell me what is troubling you so, that you have to come to the river of lost souls.” Saeko was amazed, this man was still so sure of his sister that he refused to think negatively towards the concept of her death, and yet had time to ask about her wellbeing. Her issues seeming so small, as he himself was destined never to inherit and still had more grandiose issues to battle with personally, this shamed her. He eyes must have darted towards her sword to the side and instantly he must of known. The Spina had the uncanny ability to read reiatsu and reiryoku and right now she was an open book. “Yagami-Chan, your worth is not determined by what you can inherit, but rather by what you do in this life with what you are given, the less you are given and the greater you rise is naught but a testament to your own fortitude. Now stand up.” Saeko looked at him with a cutting glance, what was he playing at, those intense green eyes, the sharp facial features and blond hair as bright as a ray of light, it was hard not to find him beautiful, not quite handsome, but definately beautiful the Spina’s were the allies of nature and as such nature was kind to them, each of them gifted with god-tier genetics. “I said stand up.” Izanagi proclaimed again and pointed his sword at Saeko, before lunging into a strike, forcing Saeko to grab her blade to parry. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked between her breaths. Nagi only smiled, twirled his sword and pointed it towards her. "If you don't stand up and fight for something, you will fall for anything, so stand and fight." He raised his sword up and took a deep breath. "Stir...Leviathan!" with the release of his sword, a wet spray and flurry of water wrapped around his sword, extending it to a long Naginata. The water from the river reacted to this and started to rise, like reverse rain to join the battle and aid the one who commanded it. It was then Saeko found herself smiling, actually smiling, not the half smile that she had shown to the world all those different times, but a true smile. She raised her sword and mirrored Izanagi's movements, "Ma...Mu!" she called out which a powerful intensity, the space around her sword started to bend and warp as she called out to her Zanpaktou. Izanagi was quick to jump back and thrust his naginata forward, tendrils of water came rushing from the river towards her. Saeko was quick to respond, twirling her sword and the rippling effect grew larger, absorbing all the water once it hit her sword. Izanagi raised an eyebrow at this, Saeko shifted the angle of her sword, and the water came rushing back at Izanagi. It was a foolish attempt, water could not harm him and he intercepted the attack but as he turned to see what Saeko was doing, she plunged her sword into the ground. "Godan!" She exclaimed and the ripple extended across the ground, and upwards holding them in a bubble. "Now this is interesting." Izanagi said quietly to himself, as he looked around. The area was a white space with no boundaries it seemed to go on forever "infinite space." She said with a smirk. There was no water around for him to manipulate, but he still had some within his blade, so he jumped towards Saeko for another attack, she had a firm grip on her sword still cemented in the ground, and it seemed as if the space between the two of them never grew any smaller. This was frustrating. Saeko could see the annoyance on his face and pulled her sword from the ground, she smiled at the young Spina. "Rokudan." She said in a calm yet authoritative tone. The world began to ripple once more, the area that was once filled with nothingness was now being diffused with a dark energy that seemed to be radiating from Saeko, he looked down to himself and the same thing was happening to him. "Infinite conciousness Spina-kun." Saeko said before instantaneously appearing before him, arching a slash towards him. Izanagi responded instantly instinctively and a wave of water appeared as if from his mind to block the slash. He was very confused as to what was going on. "I should have known another noble blooded Shinigami would have a mental state on par with mine." Saeko said before bursting into crows and flying around Izanagi. It seemed that in this state, their minds manifested whatever they thought using their own reiryoku, he was now on his toes to make sure he didn't overthink, lest it be the end of him. Saeko's crows were circling above, Izanagi took a deep breath and gripped his naginata tightly, he thrust upwards and as he did so his arm with the blade extended into a large sea serpent, impossibly long but Saeko's birds simply dissipated and she reappeared behind him, ready to strike. This was a dangerous Zanpaktou ability indeed, but the downside was he had just as much autonomy as her in this world of hers. He willed himself to dissipated like Saeko had down, and instantly he regreted his decision, he was filled, but not quite filled because he was not there, but an immense feeling of despair and nothingness covered his soul, it took a tremendous amount of willpower to force himself back together away from Saeko's attack. "Very good, but if that was too much for you, I fear my Bankai may kill you." Saeko said with a chuckle, this did indeed cheer her up, she was grateful to the young Spina. Izanagi clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, he was a Spina, he could sense his reiryoku throughout this infinite world and Saeko's as well, this would not be over so quickly. "Then try and kill me!" He shouted, the madness once again present in his eyes. "BANKAI! ATLANTIAN BEAST LEVIATHAN!" Instantly a tidal wave of water erupted from Izanagi, enhanced by Saeko's infinite conciousness, it seemed to stretch the whole length of the infinite world. Saeko jumped up to avoid this infinite sea Izanagi had created but from the depths of the water burst innumerable hands each turning into serpents clambering to grab at Saeko, she burst into crows but that wasn't enough, the serpents still came going after each bird individually. The original Izanagi was nowhere to be seen, Saeko dissipating herself once more, saw him under the water, he was combining the ability of his own Bankai with her Shikai and it was giving him the upper hand, dare she try her Bankai, it could kill him, but he seemed to be out for blood himself. He raised a hand "Byakurai!" he shouted casting the lightning kidou underwater instantly charging all his serpents with the electrical energy. She was unable to get close and stab the ground and create her bounded sphere to keep him away as his ocean of water kept rising, luckily there was no ceiling, but he was still gaining on her, so she had to act fast and had to solidify if she hoped to do anything else. She pulled herself together and grabbed her sword tightly between her hands before the serpents reached her newly emerged self. "BANKAI! NANADAN MUGEN NO KYOMU!" And instantly there was nothingness. Saeko was gone, Izanagi and all his water was gone. The canvas was blank, until slowly Saeko began to reform, she was the same but different, she seemed more mature, older wiser, and larger in stature and was wearing a long black silk kimono ordained with crows and ravens, as it moved independant of anything as there was no air nor wind present, the folds seemed to vanish and gave the appearance that she was there but also not quite there. She held in her hand a staff, reminiscent of the Yagami crest, the Kana for Crow sprawled across it, her hair now thrice as long dragged along the floor. She had become the manifestation of what or who she wanted to become, this was her Bankai. "Hachidan, Ninshiki to hi ninshiki no Mu. Sorry Spina-kun." She said after noticing he was nowhere to be seen. Then a laugh could be heard throughout this area of negative space, and rain drops began to fall. "Why are you sorry Yagami-kun?" The voice began to ask, Izanagi slowly started to reform from the raindrops that landed on the immaculate floor. He was older too, his hair longer, fangs framed his mouth, his body covered in scale-like armour and in his hand a large ornate spear, decorated with roses, serpents and krakens, all manner of sea beasts, the Kana for Amenonuhoko marked clearly across it. He had managed to pull himself from the nothingness and form himself into this, she was impressed it was a feat that even she struggled to do. And then he attacked, his poise was perfect and his attacks on point, Saeko was not to be underestimated, all of her moved graceful and precise weaving in and out of his strikes until finally they struck each other, Izanagi's spear crossed Saeko's staff and there was a recoil of energy both sides thrown back, an anomaly had taken root in her Bankai and as they both jumped back to fighting position, in their hands their weapons had morphed, both were holding scythes, the colouring and the style of their clothes also reflected this, it was as if they had taken from each other, Saeko's bankai reacting to their perceptions of one another, and apparently they were compatible at least in this regard. She was no longer Yagami and he was no longer Spina if their weapons were anything to be considered, the words Karasu and Amenonuhoko burned brightly on their scythes, beside their own names, each different but fundamentally the same. Then Saeko buckled over and the world began to fray, she had been using her Bankai too long, Izanagi ran towards Saeko and grabbed her. Instantly her bankai fell apart and the two young Shinigami, were back by the riverbed, Saeko in Izanagi's arms, not only had he survived her Bankai, but his presence had affected her own sense of self, unbeknownst to them, their hair was longer and wilder, they had matured in that world and brought some of it back with them. Now back in the real world, Izanagi stretched his arm out and scooped up some water from the river, his reiatsu was low indeed, but he charged the water as best he could and cupped it to Saeko's mouth. "Rest now, Saeko Karasu, rest. You have nothing to be ashamed, nor anything to prove anymore." And with that he passed out, with the young woman in his arms.